Things You Never Knew
by WaNdA
Summary: What went on in the Black household? How did Lily really meet the Marauders? Isn't this summary strange? Come read this! ~Chapter 2 is up!!!~R/R Please! I'll review your stuff if you review mine!
1. The Train Ride

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character's except for Taylor Brooks and Tabitha. To own them I would have to be JKR which I am not. Thanks for taking the time to read this and I would appreciate it if you took the time to review it when you're done. Thanks!  
  
Chapter One: The Train Ride  
  
Lily sat nervously on the Hogwarts Express in an empty compartment. She could hear and see the other students yelling and running up and down the train car. Suddenly a black haired boy and a brown haired girl burst into the compartment, closed the door, and ducked under two seats, holding in laughter and completely oblivious to the fact that Lily was sitting there. A greasy haired boy with an angry expression on his face stormed past the compartment. The two leapt out from under their seats still laughing and suddenly realized that Lily was in the compartment. The boy took a bow. " I am........drumroll please...." The girl started drumming on the wall and the boy's mischevious eyes danced. " I am Sirius Black." He bowed and Lily grinned. " Hi, I'm Lily Evans." The brown haired girl spun mockingly grandly in a circle. " And I am Taylor Brooks. Sirius is my cousin." Sirius took the liberty to explain. " You see, our parents are related , her mom and my dad, through a second marraige on my grandfather's part." Lily nodded. " So you guys are going to be first years, too?" Sirius nodded excitedly. " Yup! And we're going to break records!" Lily smiled. " What kind of records?" Taylor sat down " Oh, you know, pranks, detentions, you name it." she said casually. Lily was about to respond when a boy with jet black hair and emerald green eyes burst in. Lily looked at him. "Hi. Welcome to the compartment for refugees." The boy grinned apologetically. " Sorry, I just need a place to hide while the slobbering hex I put on Snape wears off. I'm James Potter, by the way." " Lily Evans." " Sirius Black." " Taylor Brooks." Sirius looked at James. " Did you really do that to Severus?" " Of course!" James answered matter-of-factly. " Cool! Grab a seat! Lily was just about to tell us about herself." Lily glanced around in surprise. " I-I was?" Taylor nodded. " Okay,.... I have a mom, a dad, and a Petunia that's suposed to be my sister but really isn't because I was adopted, thank heavens because I don't know if I could handle being blood related to her, which explains why I'm the only magical person in that family." Lily babbled and when she was done panted for breath. James held out his hand. " Then welcome to the wizarding world." Lily shook his hand. " Thank you!" she said jokingly. The four heard a shout from the front of the train saying that they were almost at Hogwarts, so they threw on their robes. " The first thing I'm doing when I get to Hogwarts is trying out for the House Quidditch team!" said Taylor. " Of course that's after we pull of an opening prank." Sirius reminded her. James's green eyes lit up. " Pranks? Can I join in? I'll take you up in Quidditch,too!" " Sure, " said Sirius, " But you'll have a hard time beating Tay on a broomstick!" Lily just sat listening to their conversation trying to learn all that she could. " So what're you planning for this year, Lily?" Taylor brushed a loose strand of hair out of her eyes. Lily shrugged. " I really have no idea." She was just about to be bombarded with ideas from her new-found friends, when a girl with dark black shoulder length hair, lots of eyeliner, black eyeshadow, and dark lipstick burst in. All conversation ceased at her entrance and Sirius suddenly got very tense. " What do you want Tabby?" he asked restrainedly. A malicious grin graced Tabby's face. " Who're your little friends, Scumface?" she taunted. " Don't insult my friends." Sirius replied through gritted teeth. " I can't believe you're making friends with girls. Of course, there is one boy in here." she looked directly at Taylor. " Well at least I have friends." retorted Sirius noticing that she was alone. " Yeah? Well you just wait until you're in my house little brother!" Tabby stormed off and Sirius relaxed visibly. James let go of Taylor, who he'd had to restrain in order to keep her from attacking the gothic-looking girl. She immediately began to fume and called Tabby some names that Lily hadn't expected her to know. She'd never heard of some of them! " Ooooo! The nerve of that girl! If James hadn't held me back I woulda pounded her for what she called me! Sirius! Why do you let her pick on you?! Why don't you stand up to her?!" Sirius looked at Taylor, his eyes dark. " You know why." " Oh...right...that..." Taylor fell silent. The mood in Lily's compartment had become very tense. " Uh...who was that?" Lily asked quietly. Sirius jumped. He'd been absorbed in his own thoughts. " Oh, that's just my stupid sister Tabitha. She's a fourth year." " What house is she in?" " So! What should we do for our opening prank?" Sirius asked cheerfully, obviously avoiding Lily's question. James and Sirius began to conspire and Tay sat down by Lily. " What was that about?" asked Lily. " Tabitha is a Slytherin. And ...you know what that means." she answered quietly. " Yeah, but why did he react like that?" " He and his sister...uh...don't exactly get along." she said slowly. Taylor's eyes grew concerned, but the moment passed. " Let's help the guys with the prank! Oh, and don't tell Sirius about this conversation." Lily nodded in agreement and followed Taylor over to Sirius and James. This was just the train ride and already things were getting interesting! 


	2. A First Sight of Hogwarts

~ Thanks to those of you who were nice enough to review this! You all know I own nothing but the plot! :)~  
  
Chapter 2: A First Sight of Hogwarts  
  
" We could put frog spawn in the Slytherins' goblets." suggested Taylor. " Nah. We need something even more unexpected!" said Sirius. " Well, we could always-" James didn't get to finish his sentence because just then the train came to a halt. Sirius's eyes grew wide. " We haven't figured out a prank !" Lily looked at him in awe. " How can you be worried about a prank? What about finding out what houses we're in?" she asked in a panicky voice. " Well, we still have the way to Hogwarts to figure something out." James assured Sirius. The four friends made their way off the train. " Firs' years this way!" called a huge man with a bushy black beard. Lily looked at Tay quizzically about the man, but Taylor just shrugged and followed him. The man led the first years to the edge of a vast lake. They could see the Hogwarts castle across the dark glassy surface. " I'm Rubeus Hagrid, keeper o' Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts." Hagrid swelled with pride at his title. " Can't even do decent magic! That's what my father said!" said a boy loudly and obnoxiuously. " Shove it Snape!" yelled Sirius. " Now, four to a boat and NO fighting!" called Hagrid. Lily and her new friends made their way to a boat, but before they could get into one Tabitha grabbed Sirius roughly by the collar of his robes and shoved his head in the lake. He kicked and struggled for almost a full minute before Taylor was able to shove Tabby off of her brother. Sirius came up for breath and could see Snape smiling smugly behind Tabby's back. James and Lily were nowhere to be seen. " Take that as a warning not to mess with Slytherins. Especially when you're going to become one!" said Tabby. " You must be referring to "messin with" Snape who hasn't even been sorted yet, and neither have I mind you, so you don't know if he'll be a Slytherin or even me!" Sirius said hoarsely. " You're bound to become one! It runs in the family! As for Snape, he's got all the qualities!" " What, being a jerk, a pushover, and a loser?" Tabby made another lunge at Sirius, but was blocked by Hagrid( who'd also blocked Tay from attacking Tabby). " Get in yer boats now! And NO fighting, please!" Hagrid walked off and Sirius and Taylor went over to a boat that James and Lily had saved. The boats shoved off, rowing themselves toward Hogwarts. " Hey Sirius, why is your whole head soaking wet?" asked James. " I-um-slipped." " And just your head got wet?" asked Lily skeptically. " I have good aim, now drop it okay?" Taylor just sat shaking with silent rage. The four started to talk about which House they thought they'd be in when about halfway across the lake there was a loud splash from the boat behind them. Lily turned to see three people ( Tabby, Snape, and a pointy face boy she didn't recognise) laughing. Wait, she thought, aren't there supposed to be FOUR to a boat? Just then she noticed someone struggling to get back into the boat, but the three just kept pushing him back into the deep black freezing water. Lily tugged on Tay's arm. " There's someone in the water! Tabby and Snape won't let him back into the boat! I think they pushed him out!" " Hey!" Tay yelled, " Swim over here! Those slimy gits won't let you back into the boat!" Sirius and James looked up from their conversation to see what Taylor was yelling about. The boy made another attempt to get back into his boat, only to be pushed out again. This time they saw Tabby point her hand out toward the boy and the tip of her wand was just visible poking out of her sleeve. The boy slipped beneath the water once more. Sirius's boat waited with bated breath for the boy to surface again. But when this didn't happen for awhile, they began to get nervous. " Sirius what are you doing?!" asked Lily in a scared voice. Sirius was perched precariously on the edge of the boat. He dove over the side and the icy water hit him like a fist. He rose to the surface gasping for air and then made his way to the spot where the boy had gone under. Taking a deep breath, he sank beneath the surface and groped around until he felt fabric touch his fingers. Sirius shot to the surface dragging the boy along with him. Ignoring the shouts coming from Snape, Tabby, and the other boy, he swam to the boat where his friends awaited him. By this time the boats were almost to a large cave in the side of the cliff that Hogwarts stood on. Sirius reached the boat and the boy was lifted into the boat first. When both boys were in the boat, they turned to the one who Sirius'd rescued. He wasn't moving and his lips were a deadly pale blue. His eyes were closed and his skin was pale. James, Lily, and Taylor looked on in horror at the boy as a Sirius sat huddled in a corner, shivering, not looking much better. " What do we do?" asked James quietly. " Erm.. there's something that I learned in Muggle School called CPR, it-" " Just do it Lil!" cried Tay who was trying to keep Sirius from freezing to death. Lily bent over the boy's still face and pinched hs nose shut. She pressed her lips to his and blew, then pressed on his stomach area five times. Lily repeated this procedure until the boy finally opened his soft brown eyes, sat up, and coughed up water. " Are you okay, man?" asked James nervously. " Y-y-yeah. Th-thanks." the boy shivered. James tossed him his robes to warm up. " What're your names? " the boy asked. " I'm James, that's Sirius, Lily, and Taylor." James replied pointing to each of them in turn. " I'm Remeus Lupin." the boy said. Before their conversation could go any further, the boats arrived at shore. " All righ'! Everyone outta yer boats and follow me!" Hagrid caught sight of Sirius and Remeus. What happened ter you two? Yeh'll freeze! Come up front with me so you can get warm quick!" Sirius and Remeus were taken up to the front of the group of first years and James, Lily, and Taylor were left to follow behind, hoping that everyting would be alright.  
  
~What did you think? Please let me know! ~ ~*~WaNdA~*~ 


End file.
